


through the woods

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Drabble, Fog, M/M, Mystery, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Junhui just wants to find Wonwoo.





	through the woods

**Author's Note:**

> [_31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 14 - fog

The air turns thick around him, morphing to look like it's spreading thin when Junhui knows that isn't the case at all.

He doesn't know how deep into the woods he is right now. The fog around him is strengthened by the cold bite of oncoming winter, Junhui's breath turning into a fine mist in the air. Leaves crunch underneath his boots and Junhui readjusts his beanie for what feels like the nth time.

But none of that compares to the mild panic he's feeling from not being able to find Wonwoo.

Junhui's phone is dead and the sun is impossible to make out through the heavy fog so he doesn't know what time it is or how long he's been roaming these woods for. The locals had warned them about buying that house in the middle of the woods, one single dirt road connecting it back to a semblance of civilization and even with Wonwoo's cousin Seungcheol in the house, Junhui still feels uneasy.

Something is terribly wrong, but he has no idea what it may be.

Junhui debates calling out for Wonwoo as he trudges ahead, but he doesn't know what's in these woods and he'd rather not find out. So he keeps walking, glancing about as he rubs his hands against his arms in a vain attempt to warm himself.

Thinking of Wonwoo in only his sleep slippers, soft, cotton pajamas with a thin cardigan thrown over the whole ensemble has Junhui hastening his steps, breaths drawing out a little faster than before.

Junhui doesn't know where Wonwoo is or why they moved here or why Seungcheol seems to hate him so much, but he doesn't particularly care about any of that.

Wonwoo is out there somewhere and, by God, Junhui won't stop until he finds him.

**Author's Note:**

> i spooked myself out at the end cause i wrote this at 3am and my dog came into my room and made me jump then knock my knee into my desk, sigh i'm such a wuss lmao
> 
> thanks for reading tho!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [a continuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407103)


End file.
